1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a housing of a device for the treatment of gases hotter than the ambient temperature, in particular flue gases.
2. Background Art
Such housings, for example those of electric flue gas filters, comprise a frame which is provided with a closed interior wall and which is provided on its exterior side with a very thick insulation layer. The constructional effort needed to manufacture such housings is extremely high due to the fact that the frames are arranged in the interior of the housing and are therefore exposed to high temperatures.
It is an object of the present invention to design a housing of the generic type in such a way that it can be manufactured with as little effort as possible.
According to the invention, this object is achieved by a frame made of supports; an insulating wall arranged at the interior side of said frame and defining an interior space, said insulating wall comprising an interior metal sheet; an exterior metal sheet; and insulating material of an extremely low heat conductivity arranged between said interior and said exterior metal sheet.
The key feature of this invention lies in the fact that the wall of the housing itself is formed by a relatively thin insulating wall which in turn consists of insulating plates having an extremely low heat conductivity. The entire frame of the housing is located in the area of the ambient temperature, i.e. on the cold side, while only the inner side of the insulating wall facing the interior space containing the hot gas is located on the hot side. The measures according to the invention allow a significant reduction of the constructional effort and therefore the cost compared to the prior art solutions. As the frame is located on the cold side, it can be designed in a much easier way. A treatment device in the sense of this invention may also consist of flue gas channels through which hot flue gases are only transported.
Further features, advantages and details of the invention result also from the following description of an example embodiment with reference to the drawings.